


happy birthday, tadashi

by aobajohsighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cum Eating, Cumplay, F/M, Friends to Lovers, If You Squint - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Post Timeskip, god where do i start, i forgot what i wrote i'll add more later if i remember, no beta readers we die like men, oh they had some dranks yall, word count: 5000 to 10000, yamaguchi is a scorpio thats all i have to offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobajohsighs/pseuds/aobajohsighs
Summary: in which a random partygoer is able to tell you something you hadn't been able to realize for three years: you were in love with your best friend
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	happy birthday, tadashi

“How long have you been together?”

It was a question that caught you off guard, cheeks blushing the brightest red before you could turn your head and hide them. “We’re- ah- just friends,” you admitted, brushing some hair behind your ear before fleeing from the gaze of the person asking you such a question. Together…

You hadn’t actually considered that a possibility before, but now it was all you could think about as you climbed the step stool to hang more streamers. It was Yamaguchi’s birthday today and you had single handedly planned the best surprise party he could’ve asked for. It made sense that you would know everything he wanted, that you would be the one who picked every last detail, you’d been his best friend the last three years after all. You were so proud of yourself- only needing to call Tsukishima for confirmation of details around five times. 

It wasn’t like you didn’t enjoy Tsukishima’s company- really! He was a great guy, he was just a little...intimidating over the phone. For that reason, you made the tough calls for yourself and the fruits of your labor were sure to pay off when he walked through that door in a couple hours and his face lit up with that smile that made you weak in the knees.

Ah, fuck, maybe that person had a point. You didn’t have the time to think about Yamaguchi’s grin, extended ear to ear, freckles shifting higher on his features as his nose scrunched up and eyes crinkled at the corners. You couldn’t admit to yourself that maybe, just maybe, you’d been harboring feelings for your best friend for some time now. You had to keep your hands busy, make sure that everything was perfect for him. Your lips twitched up in a secret grin as you remembered how you’d met all those years ago.

\---

You were downright sprinting through the buildings of your new university, tears pricking the corner of your eyes as you tried desperately to navigate through the twists and turns that a campus this big had to offer. It just wasn’t the same as high school had been, without having to move an inch for any of your classes. And now here you were, lost on your first day, trying to figure out exactly where building B room 204 was and figuring out how you’d get there in the next ten minutes. Feeling tears in your eyes was embarrassing and you found yourself lifting your arm to rub them on your sleeve. Just as soon as your vision was completely covered, you collided with something hard- but not unmovable, and you were soon toppling on top of it, a shriek pouring from your throat.

The harsh landing you were expecting never came, instead you only bumped your nose on something soft. You removed your arm to blink a few times, letting your vision return to you slowly when you saw something that looked like...a sweater? Confused, you lifted your head further, making eye contact with a boy- one that looked utterly terrified, brown eyes blown wide open, green hair falling in a mess around his face. Your own eyes widened in response, scrambling to get off the stranger, spluttering your words until you fell on your knees next to him, bowing repeatedly while you tumbled apologies. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, sir, please forgive me! I wasn’t looking where I wa-”

You were cut off by apologies of his own. “No, I’m so sorry! I should’ve got out of your way, I saw you coming I just-- forgive me!”

This caused you to blush beet red and stick your hands out straight in front of you, shaking them rapidly. “Please, no, it’s my fault! Are you okay?” You finally lift your head, allowing your hands to fall a few inches so you could inspect the man in front of you, blush tainting your cheeks. He had sat up slightly, propped up on one elbow as he rubbed at the back of his head.

“Ah, y-yeah, I’m fine, I just hit, um, my head,” he choked out, rose staining his own face. You let out a noise of fear, your eyebrows furrowing as you debated lunging forward and inspecting his head for yourself.

“Does-does it hurt really bad?” you questioned, deciding to just go for it as you shifted to waddle over on your knees, surely bruising them against the concrete as your hands tenderly grabbed the sides of his head, silently relishing the way his soft hair felt against you. Even just the slightest contact right now- it was comforting, your past struggles disappearing from your mind as you inspected his head for large bumps. 

“Oh! Not-no! It’s f-fine!” he promised, trying to shake his head but wincing when it forced your hand to brush over a certain spot.

“You’re lying!” you whined, gently releasing his head and standing up, brushing the dirt from off your knees. “Let me take you to the nurse,” you pleaded, crouching once more and offering one of your hands to help him up. The man just stared at you blankly, like his body had taken the time to restart. He reached forward for a second, then stopped.

“I have-have class right now,” he whispered, looking everywhere but where you were. Oh, crap, that’s right, class. You had that, too. 

“I do too…” you chewed your lip for a second before reaching forward and grasping his hand firmly, tugging him into a sitting position. His attention had no choice but to be diverted back to you, blanching when he saw how close you were. Your smile didn’t falter, only standing, hoping he would follow suit. “But that doesn’t matter, you might have a concussion because of me. I promise I’ll help you with the work later, so, please?” you propositioned, refusing to let go of your hand. 

He blinked at you a few times, certainly not expecting his first day of university to go like this. How could he refuse? He sighed, rubbing his face as he allowed you to help him up, careful to not put too much of his weight on your hand. “I’m so sorry for running into you,” you apologized again, finally dropping your hand when you remembered what was socially acceptable. “I was...lost.” You tried really, really hard not to think about what missing class on your first day meant for you. “Ah, but, I’m (l/n) (f/n), it’s still nice to meet you.”

“I’m glad to have caught you.” He flashed you a grin that made your breath catch for a second, lighting up his whole face despite the fact that you must have been in pain. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi,” he added, holding up a hand. You smiled at him in return and then remembered your goal at hand: getting him to the nurse. Luckily that was one place you’d remembered clearly- it was in the main office. You turned on your heel, almost stumbling again but catching yourself.

“Follow me, Yamaguchi-san, just not as clumsily as me, okay?” you tease yourself, looking over your shoulder to make sure he was following you. He was- just a few steps behind you.

“Just Yamaguchi is fine,” he started. “And if you start to fall, I’ll catch you again, don’t worry.” He’s almost stammering the words out, embarrassed as he comes out. That makes you blush, too, wondering how unsocialized this boy was, if he couldn’t even look you in the eyes while he said that. Then again, were you any better, turning red at that thought? 

“You’re so sweet Yamaguchi-s--” You caught yourself, having an awkward ending to your sentence, instead. “What class were you going to, anyways?”

“Oh, intro to business!” he answered quickly, stepping a little closer so you could hear him clearly. 

You stopped in your tracks, turning around to face him. “In building B, room 204?”

“Oh, yeah, I think so.”

\---

You two had been nearly inseparable from your chance meeting. He held you to your word of helping him with the missed classwork, both of you getting lectured together really helped you bond, especially after the nurse had informed the both of you that his head was perfectly fine but the both of you decided to ditch the rest of class, anyway. He’d introduced you to the rest of his friends- mostly old volleyball teammates, you’d learned- and vice versa, and soon you were known as the dynamic duo in both circles, never seeing one without the other nearby. 

When Yamaguchi joined the college volleyball club, you came to his practices with a first aid kit locked and loaded, ready to patch him up the second he hurt his fingers blocking, fell from jumping too high for a serve, or received a ball with his face. He took part in your special interests as well, listening for hours as you went on and on about why you loved this subject so much.

Every winter you had a tradition of going ice skating at the huge rink they created at the local park, giggling and falling all over each other where bruises were instantly soothed by the chilly surface you fell and dragged each other down on. After, you would get hot chocolate and take a walk to see all the pretty lights strung up around the city. 

Your third and final year of university, the two of you decided the best thing to do would be to share an apartment together instead of relying on the dorm system and getting stuck with unfortunate roommates for months on end. Of course, sharing an apartment with your best friend was everything you’d hoped, full of movie nights, late night study sessions, and sharing secrets under the stars on your patio. If you brought someone home for the evening, Yamaguchi never said anything about it, kindly ignoring their existence altogether. It was...nice. It was comfy. It was coming to your realization that you fell in love with him a long time ago.

Your self reflection had allowed you enough time to finish decorating your living room perfectly and you smiled with pride as you took the sight in. “Alright, everyone ready for me to call him?” The few people that had come to help you set up confirmed they had finished and were prepared for the birthday boy to come home. “Perfect,” you whispered to yourself, already swiping up to unlock your smartphone. You found the contact labeled “dashi <3” and hit call, holding the device to your ear.

“Hello!” Yamaguchi’s voice rang out on the other side of the line. It made your heart swell, just how cheerful he always sounded when he talked to you.

“Tadashi? Hey, it’s me, ummm…” You tried your best to sound concerned.

“(y/n)? What’s wrong?” You could hear the sound of a chair scraping as he stood up. Good, that meant he should still be out to lunch.

“Um, I’m so sorry, I know it’s your birthday but...the pipe in the kitchen just broke! And there’s water everywhere and...oh my god, Tadashi, I don’t know what to do!” Those around you couldn’t help but snicker, impressed with your acting skills.

“Hey, calm down, it’s okay, I can come home and we’ll figure it out.” He was so sweet, your heart hurt.

“I feel so bad, ‘dashi, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’ll just tell Tsukki I have to go and we’ll call a plu-”

“Wait! You’re still with Tsukishima? Can you see if he’ll come? He might be able to fix it!” There was no way he was gonna have a birthday party without his childhood best friend, he couldn’t just ditch him with no explanation as to why he was following him home.

There was silence on the other end of the line for a second and you wondered if you’d lost connection for a second, ready to ask if he heard you when he spoke again. “Yeah- yeah, of course Tsukki can fix it,” he spoke, almost sounding...sad? You’d have to serve him an extra big piece of cake to make up for lying about the impending huge plumbing bill he was now expecting. “You’re a life saver, Tadashi. I’ll make this up to you, I swear.”

“You don’t have to make anything up to me, (y/n). Things happen. I’ll be home soon.” You said your goodbyes and hung up, releasing a deep breath. 

“Alright, guys, we got about twenty minutes!” you call out, unlocking your front door. Guests were due to start appearing at any second, and you only hoped there’d be enough space for everyone to hide.

\---

About fifteen minutes later your apartment was deadly silent. You were currently crouched behind the counter separating the kitchen from the living room, knees screaming at you to stand, but you knew better. Yamaguchi would be walking through those doors at any moment and you weren’t gonna ruin the surprise by being visible. 

The turnout was really incredible- not that you were shocked. Everyone loved Yams, everyone he met was touched by his presence, finding him soothing and genuine. Somehow you had all found hiding places and from an outside view, the apartment looked empty and dark. Once the light was on, however, he’d be able to see all the decorations, and you would pop up with the polaroid camera to capture his reaction.

You smiled to yourself, fingers tracing over the shutter. He deserved this. It was the last of his birthdays you’d be spending with him in college. After this year, things would be different. He had a job lined up at a home electronics company and your job prospects could take you anywhere in the country. This was it for you guys. As you thought the melancholy thoughts, you heard a key turning in the door. The room buzzed with excitement and fell silent again with a ‘shh!’ from your direction. 

Once unlocked the door flew open, Yamaguchi spilling inside, dressed in a coat and scarf for the cold November weather. “(y/n)? Why’s it so dark? I brought Tsukki to save the day!” His voice was so cute you almost popped up then and there, but decided to wait until the lights blinded you. Once he flipped the switch, everyone jumped up, a chorus of ‘surprise!’ sounding throughout the small apartment.

You pressed the capture button on the camera so quickly as you revealed yourself, ripping the polaroid from the camera before tossing it to the side and sprinting forward, charging at your best friend. You threw your arms around his neck and jumped onto him, knowing full well he would catch you. And when you felt his arms encircle your waist, holding you up, you placed a kiss on his cheek, exclaiming brightly. “Happy birthday!!!”

The blush that flushed over his cheeks was not to be missed, it was almost as red as some of the balloons hung from the walls. Oh, fuck, had you crossed a line? “What’s this?” he asked shakily, looking around at everyone before back to you, setting you down gently. 

You smiled awkwardly, wondering how you could recover from the kiss as you removed yourself from his neck. “We all wanted to celebrate your birthday! This guy helped me with a few things, but I did my best for you!” You motioned to Tsukishima, standing just a little behind Yamaguchi, who in turn just smirked and kept his hands in his pockets. Oh! This was your chance, actually. “Good to see you, Tsukishima,” you greeted, leaning on your tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek as well. There we go, just a friendly act. That would cover your trails, a kiss certainly didn’t mean you were hopelessly in love with Yamaguchi. 

Tsukishima, for his part, looked at you with furrowed brows because you’d definitely never greeted him like that before. “...Yeah. Glad to help, (l/n),” he spoke, pulling his hand out of his pocket to slap Yamaguchi on the back. “Happy birthday, Tadashi.” He wasn’t a man of many words, and it was evident as he strolled away, going to grab himself a drink. You looked back to your best friend, smile still wide on your face. 

“Do you like it?” you questioned, playing with your hands. Whatever mood Yamaguchi was in, he snapped out of it quickly, giving you a grin that just...wasn’t the one you were expecting.

“It’s perfect. Thank you so much, (y/n).” Your smile grew larger despite him seeming a little off, sighing in relief.

“I was so worried! Okay, I think you’ve got a lot of rounds to make!” You grabbed his hand, pulling him to the kitchen first to shove a wine cooler in his hands, knowing he didn’t have the stomach for beer. 

\---

Hours later, you and Yamaguchi were the only ones left in your shared apartment, with both of you absolutely wasted. The party had gone off without a hitch and every time someone shoved a drink in Yamaguchi’s hand you made it your own personal mission to put one in your own. If you’d change anything about the planning of this party, you think that maybe you’d have chosen to have actual food instead of snacks and cake that did nothing to soak up the alcohol in your stomach. Instead, you were hanging off Yamaguchi’s bed, giggling a storm as he spun in his office chair, looking at the ceiling with a dopey look on his face.

“Did you have a nice birthday, Tadashiiii?” you questioned, drawling out his name as you watched him come to a complete stop, head spinning and realizing he would throw up if he kept it up. 

“The best!” he grinned and you internally sighed, seeing that smile you’d been longing for, even if it was only upside down.

“‘m so glad,” you continued, kicking at his pillows. “I tried really hard to make sure it was perfect for you!”

“You and Tsukki right?” He stared at you seriously. Maybe he wasn’t as drunk as you were, if he was capable of having such a sharp gaze. You scrunched up your face, unhappy with the association. Tsukishima scared you, a little. 

“I mean, I guess...I had to call him a few times just to make sure it was,” you brought your fingers to your lips, giving an over exaggerated chef’s kiss. “But don’t you forget it was mostly me!”

He laughed, scratching the back of his neck. “You and Tsukki make a good team, I bet you’d make a good couple.”

It was your turn to laugh now, throwing a pillow at your friend that he couldn’t dodge in his intoxicated state. “Don’t be stupid ‘Dashi,” you chuckled, color flushing to your cheeks for a reason very unrelated to the blonde paleontologist. 

“I’m serious! I know you like him, and I think you’re his type, I could probably set you up…” he trailed off, not looking at you as he rocked from side to side in his chair.

“I don’t like Tsukishima, what the fuck?” he was confusing you. You had feelings, but not for his friend, right? What did he mean, he ‘knew’ you liked his friend?

“You don’t have to cover it up, it’s okay, honestly (y/n), I don’t mind you dating my friend.” Why did his tone sound so sad?

Wait, something wasn’t adding up here. ‘I don’t think I can like Tsukishima, because I like you, Tadashi. It wouldn’t be right if I liked both of y-” Your hand flew to cover your mouth, instantly sobering as you heard your own confession slipping between your lips. Oh, fuck. 

Yamaguchi sat up straighter in his chair, sure he had just misheard you. “I didn’t say that.” Your words were mumbled behind your hand. Oh, oh so he had heard you correctly after all. 

“(y/n)?”

“No! No, I didn’t say that!” Your head shook back and forth, slapping another hand over your mouth. You simply weren’t going to fuck up your friendship after so long, after only realizing your emotions fucking hours ago. You couldn’t go a full day without confessing, could you? 

Suddenly, there were hands rolling you over on the bed and helping you up, then cupping your face in them and forcing you to look in Yamaguchi’s eyes. “Say it again.”

It was a request, not a command. You knew that, despite the way his words felt so demanding, you knew he’d never push you to do something you weren’t comfortable with. You groaned, getting lost in his beautiful hazel eyes. He was so pretty, how could you lie to him and tell him you didn’t have feelings for him when you wanted to shut the distance between him and you so badly it was making your heart ache? Your hands fell from your face, instead ghosting over his own, latching onto the edges of his fingers.

“I have feelings for you Tadashi. Really strong ones, actually. But I don’t expect you to like me like that, okay? I promise, I won’t make it awkward between u-” You were shut up as lips pressed against your own, his hands pulling you into him. You made a noise of surprise, eyes widening before fluttering shut, finally returning his affections. Once you did, though, it was like he’d realized what he’d done and pulled back, dropping you completely. You squeaked, nearly falling off the bed again.

“I’m sorry!” he exclaimed, holding his hands up to show he wasn’t sneaking them around. “Was that okay? I just...couldn’t hold back...I’m so sorry!”

You shifted on his bed so you could support yourself better as your brows furrowed and you responded. “I just confessed and you’re asking if it’s okay if you kissed me? Yes, do it again,” you requested, holding your arms out to him. 

Yamaguchi looked so elated, because you’d said everything right. You liked him, you picked him over his friend, you...you returned the feelings he’d had since he’d first bumped into you your first year. He’d never told you this, but the reason he was unable to get out of your path is because you looked so beautiful- it was like he was in a trance. He was staring at you all but open mouthed, hair flowing as you tore through the hallways. He was actually wondering why your eyes were wet when you collided with his oblivious ass, sending you both sprawling.

He fell in love with you hard and fast and had been sitting on those feelings for three years, sure that you saw him as nothing more than a friend. In fact, he was sure of it when you started bringing hookups to your shared apartment. All he could do was pretend they didn’t exist, shooting your guests mean glares when he was positive neither of you were looking. What chance did he stand?

But, somehow, here you were, arms open wide for him and asking for another kiss. How could he say no? He lunged at you, tackling you backwards onto his mattress, lips colliding with yours in a way that was sure to bruise both of you. You giggled at his feverish assault on your mouth, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him close. It felt so right to slide your tongue into his waiting mouth, gasping as you finally, finally tasted him. He was worth the wait, you decided. He gripped at your waist hungrily, pulling your body as flush as possible against him. He needed to feel you close after feeling so unattainable for so long. He needed all of you, and he hoped that thought transferred via his kisses and needy grasp. “Tadashi…” you sighed against him, your breath fanning over his pretty face, your leg hitching over his hip. 

You repeated his name like a mantra, placing a kiss on his lips, cheek, forehead, nose, anywhere you could reach between each one. You may have not realized that you had been in love with him today, but you were quickly learning that your body had been yearning for him for such a long time. His hands were shaking as they slowly slid under your shirt, both of you making a noise- whether it be a hiss or a gasp- when his chilled fingertips danced over your warm abdomen. 

It was too much, you couldn’t handle it anymore. Your hands departed from him, pulling back just enough so you could pull your shirt over your head and throw it across the room. Yamaguchi’s eyes were glued to your chest and you thought ‘fuck it’ before unfastening your bra and giving it a similar treatment, letting your tits be completely exposed to him. Silence fell over the room quickly, Yamaguchi’s mouth going dry as he drank you in completely. You were so...so much more beautiful than he’d ever anticipated. His fingers twitched at his sides while he stared shamelessly, becoming intoxicated from just looking- his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. 

You were getting a little self conscious from the silence, actually. You wanted him to touch you, feel you, manhandle you. “You just...gonna look, Tadashi? Or do you wanna do something about it?” His trance finally broke as he snapped his gaze up to regain eye contact with you, his hazel irises melting. 

“I- I’ve never- so you- ah--” He didn’t know how to say it, but that was okay, because he’d said enough. When you realized what he was trying to get across, your pupils blew wide open, a stream of lust pooling in your panties at the thought that you were going to be the first person to touch him, that your cunt would be the first one he’d ever have wrapped around him. There was no holding back the way you lunged onto him, flipping your positions so you were seated on his lap, pussy pressed directly against the imprint of his dick in his jeans.

“I’m your first?” you asked breathlessly, subconsciously grinding your hips down as Yamaguchi hid his face in his hands and gave a small nod. A giggle tumbled from your lips, making his cheeks flush a deep red, thinking you were teasing him. “‘Dashi, that’s so...cute!” you exclaimed, grabbing his hands and removing them from his face. He looked shocked, lips opening into an ‘o’ 

“C-cute? It’s embarrassing…” he mumbled, looking off to the side, unable to meet your excited eyes. He was caught off guard when you started rocking your hips against him, grinding your clothed cunt against his rock hard cock, and had to hiss a breath in through his teeth, turning back just in time to see you pressing his hands against your tits.

“Please, touch me, ‘Dashi,” you begged, your own breath catching at the friction between your sex. Well, how could he say no? He sat up further, his fingers cupping the mounds of your tits gently while his thumbs brushed over your erect nipples, moaning when the contact made you whine. You seemed to like that, so he did it again, eliciting another high pitched call while your hands gripped desperately at his short green locks, knotting in the tresses and tugging tight. A chorus of ‘please’ left you while you rutted against him, wanting nothing more than him to fill you completely, to mark you as his. 

Yamaguchi, for his part, was focusing hard on not cumming in his pants. This was the furthest he’d gone with anybody- ever. He’d been too nervous in high school to really think about dating anyone, about being vulnerable with anyone, and he’d been pining for you since day one of college. Things just wouldn’t feel right if he hooked up with someone else while he was still harboring feelings for you, so it fell on the backburner. But it was all worth it- because now here you were, practically bouncing in his lap, whining for him to touch you. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend his birthday. 

His hands roamed your body, pulling you closer against him, his hips jutting up to meet yours, forcing a moan from your pretty lips. You bit down on the lower, your own hands gripping his shoulders and desperately removing the fabric from them, tossing his shirt to join yours on the floor. You couldn’t hold back any longer, shoving him to the mattress once more and falling over him, your shorter torso bringing you just over his chest. “So pretty, so so pretty, Tadashi,” you praised breathlessly, placing open mouthed kisses everywhere you could reach. 

The taller man writhed underneath you, unsure as to where to put his hands. He settled for your hair, long fingers deftly carding through the tresses in a soothing manner while he begged you for more contact, pants straining painfully at this point. You took his hints, glancing down to stare at the apex of his legs where a bulge was begging to be set free. “Do you- do you want me to touch it? I don’t-” you were breathless, suddenly feeling shy, like this was your first time, too. “I don’t wanna rush you…”

You were so sweet, he just couldn’t help himself. His hands fell to either side of your face, fingers splaying over your cheeks and in your hair, and pulled you upwards, trapping your lips against his once more. The kiss was gentle, full of affection and desire. Once he broke apart, he rested his forehead against yours. “I want everything with you, (y/n),” he breathed shakily, eyes shut tight. The sweet words almost brought tears to your eyes, your hands coming up to wrap over yours.

“Let me give you everything,” you responded, kissing his nose before leaving his embrace and crawling down his body, intent on giving him everything he deserved. It was more difficult than you expected to unbutton his jeans, your hands shaking from the anticipation of having him. However, once they were open, they were easy to shimmy down his legs and he helped you kick them off. Finally you allowed yourself to look back up to his boxers, gasping as you saw the outline of his dick, the head emphasized by a wet patch where he had been leaking precum. 

“Fuck, Tadashi, you could have told me what you were packing,” you teased, giving his boxers the same treatment you had his jeans, wantonly rubbing your thighs together at the sight of him springing up and smacking his stomach.

“Is- is it big?” Yamaguchi asked, propping himself up on his elbows to watch what you were doing. You gave him a look that said ‘are you kidding me’ and nodded, wrapping your index and thumb around the base for emphasis. You could barely make the fingers touch. His head fell back at just that brief amount of contact, hips bucking up into your touch shallowly. “S-sorry?”

“Sorry?” you almost chuckled, but bit it back after remembering the way he hid the last time you had. “It’s gonna feel so good inside me, ‘Dashi,” you cooed, leaning upward to lick a stripe up the underside of him with the flat of your tongue. The moan that left his lips was downright pornographic, sending another pool of arousal between your legs. You needed him now, now, now, but knew if you didn’t try to prep yourself a little, you’d be feeling the burn later. His cock wasn’t exactly the longest, but fucking shit, it was fat. 

Your mouth set to work pleasuring him, moaning as you tasted his precum on your tongue. You needed to be as sloppy as possible, trails of spit being left behind as you bathed his cock with your tongue. The sounds from above you were all the encouragement you needed, the whines of your name making you finally say fuck it and shimmy out of your panties, pulling them up and offering them to your partner. “Do you see that, baby? ‘M so fucking wet for you, just you.”

Yamaguchi took the flimsy lace carefully, running his thumb and forefinger over the fabric where they were completely drenched, soaked with your arousal. You weren’t paying attention while you were sliding two fingers down your lower body, dancing over your clit to gather some slick before slipping them inside. The stretch was delicious, a small burn from your own tiny fingers being introduced so suddenly- without any lead up, but you wanted him inside as soon as possible, and needed to work fast. 

While you weren’t paying attention, Yamaguchi had brought your panties to his face, shoving them right against his nose and inhaling deeply. Smelling your arousal was enough to make him almost cum right there in your mouth, his hips bucking wildly into the back of your throat. 

That certainly caught your attention.

Your eyes opened wide, your free hand falling on his hip and shoving down hard to try and steady him. The thought of him fucking your throat was so fucking sexy, but you’d been so caught off guard that you ended up pulling off, coughing and spluttering.

“Sh-shit- I’m sorry!” Yamaguchi replied, your panties falling from his hand.

“Need you to fuck me, now.” Your eyes had darkened with lust, fingers scissoring inside yourself to try and prepare as best you could. With a shudder, you pulled your fingers from yourself and moved up to straddle him, holding them up so he could see your slick coating them- the light catching and making them shine. “You want a taste?” you cooed, reaching between your bodies with your free hand to line him up with your dripping hole.

All he could do was nod, swallowing thickly in anticipation. You smirked, reaching up to touch them to his lips, waiting for him to open them. One he did, you slid them inside and slammed yourself down onto his length. 

His hands immediately flew to your hips, gripping tightly at the fabric of your skirt, fingers knotting there while he felt you spasm around his dick. His senses were overwhelmed with you when the taste of your arousal made itself known against his taste buds. His breathing was heavy through his nose while his fists clenched and unclenched, tongue swirling around your digits, trying desperately to get every taste of you that he can. 

On the other hand, you were trying not to cum from his sheer size alone, your body thrown into overdrive as he stretched out your walls so good, the pain turning to pleasure faster than you cared to admit. He was just so fucking big, you felt so small around him. “So big,” you gasped, wanting to give him the praise. You knew he was insecure about himself, but you loved every inch of him, thought he was the most beautiful boy you’d ever seen, actually. If there was anything you wanted to do for him, it was help him love himself.

Your praise sparked something in Yamaguchi and he couldn’t stop his hips from shifting upwards, pressing further into you, forcing a high pitched whine as he stretched you out even further. You removed the fingers from his mouth, not caring about how wet with saliva they were when you placed them on the side of his face, cradling his cheek. “You’re so beautiful (y/n), you taste so good,” he gasped, immediately praising you the second his mouth was available. The action made you swell with pride and adoration and you leaned forward to close the gaps between your mouths before you started bouncing on his cock. 

Thanks to your sloppy blowjob, you were able to set a harsh pace right from the get-go, the feeling of both of your mouths vibrating with moans and whimpers something you never wanted to forget. Your thighs burned from the effort of bouncing on his dick, but you didn’t dare let up. You knew this was his first time, you knew it wouldn’t take long for him to release. You popped off his mouth, a hand reaching down to pull his off your hip, letting your skirt cover the spot you were connected- no doubt staining it beyond what a washing machine can fix.

“How- how is it, Tadashi?” you begged, intertwining your fingers with his and holding tight. 

“S-so, so good, baby...I-I don’t kn-know if I can h-hold on much l-longer.” His words were so shaky and cute, you brought your connected hands to your lips and kissed his knuckles tenderly. 

“I want you to cu-cum inside me, okay? Please, I need to feel you inside, fill me up,” you were begging at this point, whimpering as you ground your hips together. His head fell back again at your words and you took it as an agreement before you brought your free hand and dipped it under your skirt, two fingers swirling over your neglected clit. 

Your legs gave out for a moment, unable to keep up with the pace when you felt such blinding pleasure coursing through your body. Between your own touch, Yamaguchi’s fat cock, and the promise of being bred, you were seeing stars. Forcing yourself to work through the burn, you quickened your pace, bouncing on him until tears pricked your eyes, your fingers fingering your clit, and you could feel your orgasm pass through you. 

You cried out Yamaguchi’s name, cunt fluttering and clenching around him as you came all over his shaft, surely dampening the bedsheets below you. You’d offer to do the laundry later but right now you didn’t fucking care, all you knew was that suddenly his hand was on your hips, lifting you just enough that Yamaguchi could thrust into you- hard- fucking you through your orgasm.

“I love you!” Just as you thought it couldn’t get any better, you felt it. The telltale white heat of someone painting your insides. He was...he was cumming so much, every time you thought he was stopping, more somehow came out. 

The feeling of being filled to the brim, slickening your thighs with how much cum he was stuffing inside you not being able to fit any more, it was enough to almost make you orgasm again right there. There were tears spilling down your cheeks, your body choking out a sob and collapsing forward onto his body. There was a ringing in your ears, you couldn’t hear, feel, or see anything at all. All you knew is that you’d been fucked so good, your thighs still burning and letting you know you’d be walking with a limp in a couple hours.

You were vaguely aware of the fact that he’d rolled you both over so that he was on top of you- still inside- and your eyes fluttered open to see his face inches above yours, a worried expression stretching his freckles out.

“(y/n)? (y/n)? Are you okay? What happened? I’m so-”

“Nooo, don’t,” you protested dopily, not wanting him to dare apologize for filling you so beautifully. “‘S so good, ‘Dashi,” you sighed, reaching up to pet his face. His expression quickly turned to him absolutely beaming and you wondered if you looked as fucked out as he did. 

“That was...amazing. I’m so glad I waited for you,” he admitted, reaching down to flip up your skirt to observe where you were still connected. Oh, right, he was still inside you- plugging up the absolute buckets of cum he’d filled you with.

“You came so much,” you giggled, reaching down to pet over your stomach. He let out a shaky laugh, blushing red as he remembered what he said when he came. It was...unexpected. Not wrong, but unexpected. All the emotion he’d been feeling poured out at once- quite literally. 

“Ah, yeah, I’m sorry, that’s gonna be messy,” he said shyly. You shook your head, resting your head back against his pillows.

“We can clean up later, I’m tired.” An idea ran through his mind, a pulse coursing through his veins. It was a concept he’d thought about before, and, well, he wanted to do everything on earth with you, so.

“I’ll clean you up,” he promised, kissing you gently while he pulled out, both of you wincing from being so sensitive. He was so sweet, offering to get a towel for you- and, like, where had he learned that? You expected him to get up as you could feel his cum seeping from inside of you, but your eyes went wide when you saw him lower himself between your legs. 

“Wait, Tadashi, it’s sensi- ahh!” Your back arched off the mattress as Yamaguchi licked up from where the cum was meeting the mattress up to your dripping hole. “Jesus Christ!” Your hands flew to his hair, tugging way too harshly on the green locks but you couldn’t help it. Tadashi was moaning from the pressure and from your combined tastes and set to work eating you out like it was his last meal.

He had stuffed so much cum into you that it was like a buffet, his and yours mixing together to create a flavor so addictive, he wanted it every day. His tongue swirled around inside you, curling and pulling more of himself out. You were writhing underneath him, body thrashing so hard that he had to hook his arms around your thighs to hold you down. 

He took turns between fucking your cunt with his tongue and circling your clit instead, his mouth wrapping around it a few times and sucking on it just to ensure he properly got all your slick cleaned. He knew there was some left in you that was too deep for his tongue to reach, and he also knew just how to get it out. Two of his fingers entered your overstimulated pussy, fingers curling and unknowingly hitting your g-spot in his effort to force the rest of his cum out.

“Tadashi, oh my God, don’t stop, please, gonna cum--” you begged, saying his name repeatedly like a prayer. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened and he reattached his lips to your clit, thrusting his fingers in and out, relishing the way they came out creamy each time. Your second orgasm hit you like a truck, screaming out for him, begging for something- you had no idea what- but you were pleading with him nonetheless at a volume that was sure to have a noise complaint taped to your front door in the morning. 

Your release forces the rest of his cum out and Yamaguchi quickly laps it up, tongue fucking you through your orgasm until you’re begging him to stop, your cunt spasming around nothing naymore, his fingers long removed. He detaches from you, his chin soaked with your shared juices, the way he keeps swallowing you making you quiver. You lay there, completely fucked out, your body trembling. 

He- he had really just ate his cum out of you. You stared at him incredulously, watching him sit up and suck his fingers clean like he hadn’t just dined on your pussy like a five michelin star meal. You felt like the virgin here, watching this sex God above you. “Hold me.” It was quiet, it was almost a whimper, but Yamaguchi heard you, instantly collapsing next to you and pulling you into his arms, careful not to brush against any of your erogenous areas and overstimulate you further. 

Your arms and legs wrapped around him as well. He felt warm, safe, and secure. He felt like he was yours. With a shaky breath, you leaned up to kiss him, pressing your tongue into his mouth. He let you, rubbing the taste of both your shared releases into your mouth. You moaned at the taste, loving how well you complimented one another. Once you pulled back, you rested your head on his chest, both of you gasping for breath.

“Did you mean it?” you asked, eyes squeezing shut.

“What?”

“When you said you loved me- did you, um, mean it? Or was it...like...heat of the moment?” you toyed with his chest, feeling the smooth skin beneath your fingertips, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. 

You couldn’t see the way he flushed so deep above you that his signature freckles almost disappeared. “Oh. Uh, yeah. I, um, love you, (y/n). I- ah- always...have…” his voice is quiet, almost inaudible at the end. You nod against him, trying to hide your joy. But, fuck it, why were you? You nuzzled into his chest, hiding there.

“I love you too,” you confessed, speaking with all the honesty in your heart. “Happy birthday, Tadashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> i went into this like im gonna write a nice 3k word fic and then we got this <3 happy birthday king!!


End file.
